Lloré
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: Esto no es la continuació de "Pensando", en al que toy currando, pero os dejo esta mientras, a ver que tal. Si quereís me dejaís reviews, sino creo sobrevivir. Bss!


_¿Por qué este fic? Supongo que por el simple hecho de que una canción tan hermosa me pedía una historia dramática… La canción es de Rosana, y pertenece al disco de su mismo nombre, "Rosana", me dejaron tal CD en un viaje, y cuando llegué a esta canción… bueno, tan sólo decir que sólo oí esta durante una hora._

_Gracias por leer anticipadamente. Besitos_

_Maika Lunas Rotas_

* * *

**Dame tiempo**

**Dame ganas**

**Y amaneceré**

**Bajo un sol de madrugada**

**Descubriéndote**

* * *

Ella está mirando por la ventana, observando el chorro luminoso que procede de la luna, y que baña toda la oscuridad que a rodea.

Sus brazos están cruzados, abrazándose a sí misma, pensando en tantos cosas, que es inevitable que la lámpara del fondo de cuarto se rompa.

Tras un rato más se decide, gira sobre sí misma y se acerca a un cajón de la mesilla. Al abrirlo, rueda un botecito de pastillas blancas, ella alarga la mano, pero se detiene, como acobardada.

Necesito mi tiempo- susurra a la nada, y se sienta en la cama, observando el bote que parece mirarla desde el cajón abierto, burlándose de ella por no poder.

Ahora piensa si merece la pena. Si merece la pena hacer eso por él, pero una voz dentro de ella le recuerda que no lo hace por él, sino por sí misma.

Esta vez si que se decide, y alarga la mano hacia el bote, le quita la tapa con cuidado y saca de él un puñado de pastillas. Ella se las mete en la boca, y ayuda a pasarlas por la garganta con un vaso de agua que se hallaba en la mesilla previamente colocado. Y se sienta a esperar a la muerte.

No la teme¿para qué temer algo que la liberará de ese sufrimiento?

Piensa un poco, haciendo una pequeña reflexión sobre su vida, y no puede pasar de largo por él, que ha sido lo poco que le ha motivado a seguir en pie hasta ahora.

Un movimiento entre las sombras la hace dejar de lado sus pensamientos para volver su atención a ellas. A priori no hay nada, pero una sobra negra se distingue con más claridad de entre las demás, destacando sobre ellas.

¿Eres la muerte?- pregunta ella, intentando no sonar asustada.

¿Qué has hecho?- contesta una voz dulce y de hombre.

Ella se queda pálida, pensando en que no podía ser verdad, que no podía ser cierto. La sombra vuelve a moverse, ahora avanzado a ella, y cuando llega a la altura de la ventana, la luz de la luna llena le ilumina enteramente.

* * *

**Te desnudarán**

**Mis manos**

**Y te arroparán**

**Mis labios**

* * *

Ella le mira anonadada, con la boca abierta y la mirada fija. Él sigue avanzando tranquilo, hasta quedarse frente a ella. La mano de la joven se levanta hacía la cara de él, hasta llegar a tocar son sus finos dedos su piel morena, y cierra los ojos al sentir lo suave que es… al volver a recordar lo suave que es.

Ahora los dedos finos de ella avanzan al antifaz que ensombrece su cara, y con un leve movimiento lo retira de ella, dejando ver dos ojos de color chocolate.

¿Por qué?- pregunta él.

Pero ella ignora la pregunta, y sus labios vuelan a los suyos, como su fueran aire para ella.

* * *

**Si, y habré entendido**

**Que morir así**

**Me duele menos**

**Que vivir sin ti**

**Y olvidaré**

**Que cuando te perdí**

**Lloré, lloré.**

**Si, habré entendido**

**Que morir así**

**Me duele menor**

**Si tú estás aquí**

**Y olvidaré**

**Que cuando te perdí…**

**… lloré…**

* * *

Y ahora ella comprende.

Comprende que ese quemazón que la lleva doliendo durante meses bajo el pecho derecho ahora se está calmando. Pero no vuelve a unirse, tan sólo se está calmando por el efecto de las pastillas, haciéndola olvidar que el dolor está ocasionado por él.

Ahora entiende porque no teme a la muerte, no lo hace porque el amodorramiento de las pastillas la hacen olvidar. Olvidar lo que sintió cuando le perdió, olvidar que lloró.

Que, durante días, lloró.

Que después de verle besar a la otra, su corazón se partió en tantos padazos, que por un momento temió estar muerta. Muerta en vida. Después explotaron aquellos vasos, y ellos la descubrieron, él la descubrió. Y la miró sin remordimiento alguno¿por qué tendría que tenerlo? Había sido ella quién decidió dejarlo, alegando que no podían estar juntos.

Pero eso no significaba que a ella no le doliera, porque le dolía. Dolía como si mil espadas se clavasen en su pecho, y después, para acabar, las heridas fueran aderezadas con sal y vinagre.

Salió huyendo ya que no podía seguir mirando, viendo la traición, pero ¿había acaso traición alguna? La dio igual, y cuando llegó a su cuarto cayó sobre la cama y lloró.

No Salió en dos días, aunque los otros amenazaran con echar su puerta a bajo, aunque los malos hicieran de las suyas, aunque él se acercara y susurrara en voz baja que tal vez debían hablar. No salió…

No, si que lo hizo. Salió del cuarto para coger aquel frasco que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, vació.

* * *

**En la esquina del olvido**

**Amaneceré**

**Despertando tus recuerdos**

**Abrazándote**

* * *

Mientras esto ocurre en una de las habitaciones, la luz s hace en otra de ellas. Dentro, un chico se mueve inquieto, girando sobre sí mismo en la cama.

Al final decide levantarse y se acerca a la ventana del cuarto, a mirar el exterior, donde la noche cae lentamente ante los primeros rayos del alba, y él siente una especie de vació en el estomago, como si algo le faltara , como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir o estuviera ocurriendo.

Un recuerdo llega a su mente, el día en que ella le llamó para hablar, para decirle que todo se había acabado… para darle una palmadita en la espalda de forma amistosa antes de la pata en el culo… antes él sintió ese mismo vacío.

Siempre había querido olvidar ese momento, donde sintió como algo dentro de él se partía en muchos cachos, y aunque quiso llorar, levantó la cabeza y le dio la razón.

Por un segundo siente los brazos de ella rodear su cintura, y en ese mismo instante comprendió. Sin pensarlo dos veces sale corriendo, dando un portazo a la puerta¿la dirección? Su cuarto.

Antes de que él llegara, la sombra taca el pelo de ella, pasando entre sus dedos los cabellos lavanda de la joven, que le miraba. Unos segundos más tarde, él los deja escapar y se levanta para mirarla y sonreírla.

Aun no es tu tiempo- la dice.

Pero…

No le da tiempo a acabar, las pastillas están haciendo su trabajo, y en pocos minutos todo se acabará… para siempre…

Aun no es tú hora.

* * *

**Me desnudarán**

**Tus manos**

**Y me arroparán**

**Tus labios**

* * *

No se plantea ni por un momento llamar a su puerta, una voz le dice que no tendría tiempo, y recargándose sobre la puerta, la abre bruscamente.

Y se queda quieto viendo la escena.

Ella está en la cama, parece dormida, con la cara relajada y las facciones tranquilas. Él se acerca a la cama, andando lentamente, para ver si está bien, pero cae en la cuenta de que hay algo en el suelo. Se agacha y lo recoge, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que frasco contenía, se escurre de sus dedos cayendo al suelo, provocando un sonido hueco.

Él miedo le recorre por dentro, danzando en un baile frenético, y temblando acerca sus manos a su cuello, buscando algún resquicio de vida, tan sólo un hilo.

Nada. No hay nada.

Una lagrima baja por su mejilla hasta el pecho de ella. Llora. Llora porque la ha perdido definitivamente, la ha perdido para siempre, ha perdido lo último que le agarraba a la vida.

Más lágrimas siguen a la primera, y su cabeza cae sobre el pecho de la joven, aun templado por el poco paso del tiempo, cae sobre algo roto.

Tras unos segundos así, él levanta la cabeza lentamente, con la sorpresa pintada en la misma. Ha oído un pequeño sonido hueco y débil, un leve "toc".

No hay tiempo que perder, piensa, y con rapidez y delicadeza la toma de la cintura y la arrastra hasta el cuarto de baño.

Toma con cuidado su cabeza y la sitúa sobre la taza del retrete, y después, introduce sus dedos en la boca de ella, intentando llegar lo más profundo que puede, lo más lejos para…

Arcadas. Siente el vientre de ella contraerse violentamente, y retira su mano para dejarla espacio, para que expulse todo lo que tragó.

Tarda unos segundos en acabar, pero cuando finaliza, él repite la acción a modo de asegurarse de que nada queda dentro del estómago de la joven, y ella vuelve a vomitar.

Exhausta, ella se deja caer al suelo, apoyando su cabeza sobre la taza, y le observa.

¿Por qué?- susurra- ¿Por qué no dejas que mi dolor finalice para siempre?

No es tu hora- responde él, levantándose. Avanza a ella y la coge en brazos, llevándola en volandas a la cama.

* * *

**Si, y habré entendido**

**Que morir así**

**Me duele menos**

**Que vivir sin ti**

**Y olvidaré**

**Que cuando te perdí**

**Lloré, lloré.**

**Si, habré entendido**

**Que morir así**

**Me duele menos**

**Si tú estás aquí**

**Y olvidaré**

**Que cuando te perdí…**

**...lloré…**

* * *

Cierra los ojos lentamente porque siente sus brazos sobre sus hombros, porque oye su corazón bombear lentamente, porque está allí para mitigar el dolor que él mismo causó.

Te perdí por unos segundos- murmura él- y lloré. Pero vuelves a estar junto a mí y no merece la pena recordarlo. Lo pasado pasó.

¿Lloraste?- pregunta ella asombrada.

Lloré.

Y tras esta afirmación la besa.

* * *

_Madrid_

_6/5/05_

_Porque por ti lloré…_

_… y lo olvidé._


End file.
